1. Technical Field
This invention relates to battery powered radio transmitters used to activate garage door opening devices from inside an auto.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different transmitter configurations to open garage doors, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,870 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,850.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,870 a remote transmitter and housing is disclosed that positions a housing within the passenger compartment of the vehicle that has a special transmitter whose power is supplied by the automobiles electrical system or when removed from the holder relies on battery power.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,850 shows a garage door operator that is designed to be incorporated into a sun visor of an auto. The device uses power from the automobiles electrical system and includes a mirror to be mounted over the assembly.